


This Isn't Working

by AnimeLoveLover123



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Stony - Freeform, kind of silly, referances to sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7614301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeLoveLover123/pseuds/AnimeLoveLover123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve tried to enjoy himself knowing how much effort Tony was putting into this but the super soldier doesn’t know how long he can last. It just wasn’t working for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Isn't Working

Steve let out a sad sigh as he placed his empty dish in the sink then proceeded to plastic wrap the still full plate, untouched and cold. He shouldn’t have bothered filling a plate for Tony when he knew the inventor wouldn't eat. The super soldier placed the plate in the fridge for himself later, put on a smile, and returned to the living room to find Iron Man now standing in the empty space he had created by pushing the blonds furnishings back.

“Tony?” Steve called curiously, quickly catching his boyfriends attention. “What are you up to?”

“Oh, nothing special.” Came Tony's voice, though it was robotized thanks to the suit. Iron Man then lifted his hands, gave a clap, and out lifted a small speaker from the suits shoulder. Steve couldn't hold in a chuckle as a slow, sensual song started to play, leading to Iron Man attempting to sway in time with the song. No matter how sleek the recent model of suit was however, the movements where still a bit unnatural and clunky.

Steve bit his lower lip in an attempt to hold in his amusement as he was beckoned with two robotic fingers. The blond wouldn't deny the absurdity of the satiation but he tried get into the mood, for Tony's sake.

With a bit of a cheeky grin and his arm wrapped around his own torso, Steve nonchalantly dragged the edge of his shirt up slightly and slowly approached like he always did for his love, when in private of course. The blond could tell by the way the helmet jerked that Tony took notice of the skin. As soon as the super soldier was close enough, Iron Man wrapped an arm around the olders waist and pulled them close. There was a light click when Steve's belt buckle hit the suit, causing the blond to chuckle awkwardly. Then his smile fell and a yelp was pulled out of him when the cold metal of the suit touched his exposed skin.

“You okay hun?” Tony asked, hopeful smile noticeable through his tone rather then the expressionless mask.

“I'm fine.” Steve breathed as the temperate of his skin lowered a bit to accommodate the suit. With a sigh of relief, the blond rested his head on Iron Mans shoulder so that Tony couldn't see his expression through the various cameras on the suit. Tony hummed unconvinced but continued to sway as best he could in the armor.

Not to long after, the gantlet began to roam, one going up to tangle in Steve's golden locks while the other slid down onto the soldiers thigh.

The way he was being caressed, the low hum of Tony's voice, it was... so close. 

The glove of the suit that held his thigh slid up and gave the blonds rear a quick squeeze like Tony always did, but it wasn't Tony.

Steve quickly pushed back against the suit, finding very little resistance and stepped out of grasp.

“I'm sorry, I can't.”

“Don't worry hunny, the suit's speciality made. It can heat up, self lubricate, have an erec-”

“No Tony.” The older cut off, not really interested in all the 'functions' of the suit. “I can't do this with a suit.”

“But all you have to do is pretend I'm in it.” The inventor attempted, arms held out in a welcoming manner.

“But it's not the same.” Steve then slowly approached the suit and grabbed hold of the face plate. With little effort he removed the cover and gazed into the empty shell.

“I know.” The accepted with a sigh, taking a seat on his hotel bed, not that the older could tell. “I'm so sorry.”

“It's aright.” Steve said, placing a hand on Iron Man's shoulder, though it was pointless seeing as the inventor could not feel it.

“No, it's not. Today’s our anniversary; I should be with you, not on the other side of the globe for some stupid business thing.” Tony buried his face in his palms, inadvertently causing the suit to contort awkwardly as it tried to interpret it's creators hand signals.

“It's important Tony.” Steve pointed out again, hating to hear the regret his lovers voice and not being able to do anything about it.

“So are you.” The younger quickly retorted. “If anything you are a hundred times more important.” Tony stated it so matter-of-factly, as if he didn't realize how happy it made Steve.

There was then a long pause before the blond was able to subdue his love sick smile into a light grin.

“Can we switch to the tablets?”

“Ya, sure.” The inventor excepted with a sigh. As Tony sent the suit back to Stark Tower, the lovers retrieved there respective Stark Indentures tablets and connected so Steve could finally see Tony's face as well.

“Hey.” The blond greeted sweetly, feeling a lot more at ease talking to his lover's face rather then that cold suit.

“Hey.” Tony returned, trying his best to fight back a yaw but unfortunately lost, causing the olders expression to fall in concern.

“Tired?” Steve asked.

“No, no, just..” Tony paused, only able to take half a minute of the blonds unconvinced stare before sighing. “Ya, a bit.”

“Then let's sleep.” Steve said, already making his way to his bedroom.

“But-”

“No buts.” The older interrupted with a stern finger wave. “Now lay down.” He instructed as he himself crawled onto the mattress.

After a bit of grumbling and shifting the two lied down, using stands on the back of their cases to prop the tablets up without having to hold them. So the lovers lay there, gazing into the respective screens as if they where actually lying beside one another.

“Now close your eyes.” Steve said and, after a small pout from the younger, Tony closed his eye's. The inventor tried to relax but couldn't find a comfortable position, and felt far to cold. Mindlessly he flopped his hand out to pull Steve close but only fond the blanket.

“I can't sleep.” He practically whined, opening his eyes to see Steve's concerned frown. “Not without you here.”

“Is that why your so tired? You've been up the last couple nights?” Steve asked as a warm smile crept onto his face.

“That, and its 3 am.”

“What!?”

**Author's Note:**

> I got the initial idea for this when I finally watched Iron Man 3 and saw that scene where he saves those people but he is controlling the suit from a boat. 
> 
> That says something about me doesn’t it? While I watch a movie I think about what fan fics I can write from this movie.


End file.
